My Immortal
by beelzemongirl
Summary: Based on a dream I had. This is my first wrestling fic and it's for Chris Benoit and Eddie Guerrero.


My Immortal

Disclaimer: I own nothing except ideas.

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all of my childish fears.

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave.

'Cause your presence still lingers here.

And it won't leave me alone.

"Tonight will be a tribute to the late Chris Benoit" I saw Mr. McMahon tell a nonexistent crowd.

"What?" I asked, "They have to be joking".

"It's true folks, Chris Benoit has been found dead with his wife and son earlier today. It's a tragedy" J.R said.

I grabbed the sides of the TV, tears welling behind my eyes.

"What happened to him?!" I demanded.

These wounds won't seem to heal.

This pain is just too real.

There's just too much that time cannot erase.

"We have not received word on the cause of death, though investigators are checking it out" Jerry didn't answer my question.

"I can't believe this" I sat back.

Now I was crying. This was unbelievable; too hard to swallow. I choked up and was tempted to turn off my TV, but I didn't. I just couldn't.

When you cried I'd

Wipe away all of your tears.

When you screamed I'd

Fight away all of your fears.

And I held your hand through all of these years,

But you sill have

All of me.

My little sister came in and I told her, trying to remain calm. But inside I was dying. I loved Chris. I'd only been watching wrestling for three years and already I was losing favorites. First Eddie and now Chris. I wondered who was next.

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light.

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind.

Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams.

Your voice it chased away

All of the sanity in me.

I tried to sleep that night, but Chris's face was all over my mind. I curled up, feeling a chill rolling through my body. I wanted to see him one last time. I didn't want it to be goodbye forever. I closed my eyes, only to be plagued with images of him and Eddie when he won the World Heavyweight title at Wrestlemania 20. I didn't watch wrestling at that time, but I had seen it on the three hour tribute.

These wounds won't seem to heal.

This pain is just too real.

There's just too much that time cannot erase.

Now I was hearing his voice calling me. He was whispering to me.

"Ashleigh, it doesn't have to be goodbye forever" he said.

"What?" I replied.

"You heard him. It doesn't have to be goodbye forever" I heard another voice, Eddie's.

"But it's my fault you're dead, Eddie. I got mad at you and wished you were dead. A few months later, it happened. It's all my fault" I hung my head in shame.

These wounds won't seem to heal.

This pain is just too real.

There's just too much that time cannot erase.

"No it's not, Asher Basher" Chris called me by my uncle's nickname for me.

"Yeah it is" I didn't dare look at them.

"Ash, c'mon. Cheer up" Eddie held up my chin making me glare into his dark eyes, "It's not good to blame yourself for stuff that isn't your fault. Death is never someone's fault unless it's murder".

"But I wished it!".

"It doesn't matter, Ash. You didn't kill Eddie. You didn't kill me. We died because our time was up. It was time for us to leave. The world doesn't need us anymore" Chris put a hand on my shoulder.

When you cried I'd

Wipe away all of your tears.

When you screamed I'd

Fight away all of your fears.

And I held your hand through all of these years.

But you still have

All of me.

"But the world does need you guys. You were great wrestlers and you were my heroes. My world needs you!" I exclaimed close to tears.

"Ash, all you have to do, if your world starts to crumble, is think of us and we'll be there to catch you when you fall. Ash, you just want us. You don't need us to live" Chris replied smiling, showing off the area where he lost his tooth.

I smiled back, showing my missing canines.

"Well, what a coincidence. You two both have missing teeth" Eddie smiled too.

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone.

But though you're still with me,

I've been alone all along.

"I'll still miss you guys" I said wiping my face with my sleeve.

"We know, but don't think about us while you're off visiting your mom, okay?" Chris asked.

"Certainly. I'll try hard not to, but forgive me if I do".

"We'll watch over you, just as we do all of our fans. We love you, Ash. Just stay strong okay?" Eddie left my side and disappeared into the darkness.

I gazed up at Chris, wondering if he'd leave me too.

"Don't worry, Chica. We'll take care of you. We'll always be there for you" his smile didn't fade.

I grabbed his hand.

When you cried I'd

Wipe away all of your tears.

When you screamed

I'd fight away all of your fears.

And I held your hand through all of these years.

But you still have

All of me.

"Promise?' I asked.

"I promise. Just follow your heart, Ash. It'll lead you right to me if you ever need me" Chris also left me, disappearing into the dark.

I can still feel the warmth of his hand now.

Author's note: Hey guys, this was my first shot at a wrestling fic and it's dedicated to Chris Benoit and Eddie Guerrero. Hope you like it.


End file.
